


I swear I'm alright Mom and Dad.

by Cospcoogweell



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Family, Homesickness, Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospcoogweell/pseuds/Cospcoogweell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Grace back to her family in Shady Sands. Will update with tags as more chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My last delivery

Mom & Dad,

I just wanted to let you know that I am done with the Mojave Express. I know that will make you really happy Dad, no more traveling alone carrying God knows what. I sill won't be back for a while though. I know that I said when I was done with this job I would come visit, something has come up though.

I was making my last delivery and got attacked. I am perfectly fine, and I am not just saying that. A Doctor even said that I am right as rain. So I don't want you worrying about that. I just need to find the man who shot me. Dad you need to make sure Mom dose not have a fit over that. I have to know what was so damn important about what I had that he felt the need to try to kill me for it. Please take special note of that **try** , once again I am perfectly fine. 

The two of you raised your kids to be the sort of person who would help a stranger, so I hope you are proud of what I have to say next.

This town is called Goodsprings, don't even bother sending Dad out here to bring me home Mom. I'll have left by the time you get this. It is a nice place, the sort of place you want to move to once Lisa and Teddy are out of school Mom. The water is clean and clear and the people look out for their own, even for people they hardly know. Not only did they save my life, but they helped this man named Ringo who works for the Crimson Caravan. Well we helped him.

Doc Mitchell is who patched me up, he lived in a Vault. Not really good in a fight but he let me have access to his medical supplies. Sunny Smiles got me back in gear and taught me how to make healing powder. She is one hell of a shot, and has a pretty great dog. Trudy is the local bartender, kind of the mom of the town.

Them and a few others all joined forces to protect Ringo from these escaped convicts. More proof that I am fine is that I was able to talk a store owner into giving out leather armor, and Chet is one of the cheapest assholes that you will ever meet. Easy Pete , this old prospector gave us dynamite. We breezed through that fight, the only person who got hurt was some random guy that lived there that dove to cover and scraped his knee!

I am heading out tomorrow, I had a run in with some cazadores and Victor stepped in I still got stung though so I am resting up. Oh, by the way Victor is a robot. A cowboy robot. Nice enough I suppose, someone Trudy dose not like him much but he saved me twice so he is good in my book.

I am sending some money back. Treat yourselves, Teddy and Lisa are old enough to spend a night home alone so go out and have a nice dinner.

I will write again soon. Tell the twins that I love them and I love you too. 

Love,

Gracie


	2. Only very slightly irradiated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace sends a letter from Novac.

Mom & dad,

The first thing that I want to do is say yet again that you were right Mom. Sticking with those advanced science classes in school did pay off. I wanted to quit, so I was a snotty teenager when you would not let me drop the class. I don't think that I ever thanked you for making me see it through. As it turns out it was useful, yesterday I reprogrammed a rocket's guidance system so a ghouls using it got closer to where they were trying to go. I hope that everything works out for them. They were an odd bunch, had some crazy ideas about the rockets taking them to the "Great Beyond." I suppose when you have lived as long as they have and are treated the way a lot of ghouls are treated you want something better to come along even more so than most people.

I got some more information on the man who shot me so that is good. I also ran into Victor again, he is on his way to New Vegas. I feel like it is more polite to call Victor he rather than it. His voice is male and his programing is set to that of a cowboy. I am half tempted to follow his as far as our paths stay the same. A rocket launcher would be really useful out in the Mojave. I have something just as good though.

I am going to be traveling with a 1st recon guy from now on, no longer active duty of course. Boone was a sniper in Novac for quite a while taking out threats to the town, his wife got sold to the Legion though so he is leaving. I really hope that this will help you to worry less about me. I know neither of you have really liked the fact that I am alone for the most part. I know that she is going to ask so tell Lisa that he is really handsome. Not that anything is going to happen. He still mourns for his wife, I also think he saw some things during his tour of duty. He is quiet, that's fine though it lets me listen to my music. I don't think he minds it, after all walking quietly is really creepy. Right? He is also as expected one hell of a shot. 

I think it frustrated him that rather than kill all the ghouls I took the time to help them out. The feral ones can't be helped that is true, the ones who still have their senses though, well there is no reason to kill them. They are still people, they just look a little different. They even did their very best to keep the feral ghouls in check but some got away. So we got them parts and fuel and sent them on their merry way. The fuel was slightly irradiated so that was really fun to carry. I am not even pinging for any radiation sickness though so that is good. The whole Don't eat irradiated food thing stuck Dad, my rad levels tend to stay rather low because of that. 

The NCR really should focus on getting more PipBoys made. This thing is beyond amazing, it keeps track of my inventory, any sort of sickness or injury, and all my notes and holo tapes. If even just some of our guys had these it would help out a hell of a lot.

I know I am not making it easy for you to respond to these letters. I'm sorry about that, I really am. I just know you Dad, I know that you will try to find me and bring me home. I have to do this though. I am being careful, I promise. Remember when you told me Dad that you don't want to see me starting a fight but I sure as hell beter finish it? well I am finishing this.

I miss you guys and the twins so much. I can't wait until I see rain again. If you want to send mail send it to Cliff Briscoe in Novac. I was given a room here for the help I gave the town. Cliff will hold any mail for me and while I can't say when I will get any letters that you send there,I figured that leaving a way for you to reach back out would be a good idea. 

Love you lots,

Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Lisa are twelve year old twin siblings to Grace. Gracie is what close friends and family have called Grace since she was little. Grace Ellen Lee is her full name, Grace E. Gracie get it?


	3. No more Whiskey ever.

Mom and Dad,

I'm going to keep this short and sweet, if it wasn't for the fact that the tow of you would get all worked up I would delay this.

I made it to the Mojave Outpost, while I was there I met a woman name Cass who will be tagging along with Boone and I. I had a bit too much to drink though, Whiskey apparently goes right to my head. I clonked myself pretty well on the bar so my Hangover is even more fun right now. It has been two days and I still cannot take off my sun glasses.

Other than that things are going well, I managed to get trade opened back up to the Outpost. Good to know that our tax dollars are so well spent that a few guys can't be spared to take care of some fire ants. 

I'm done with the Crimson Caravan though, the caps were good but the higher ups out here are a little shady. I mean they wanted me to steal from the Gun Runners. Let that sin in for a moment, I would not have made it anywhere near them before being so filled with lead that they could have recycled me into a bullet. I won't get myself into anymore trouble than I can help. So I made it clear that was not the type of thing that I would do.

I have had some trouble with the Legion, since I am sure it will get back to you Dad with all the men you still know out here. It is nothing that we can't handle, so don't worry too much. I know how to take care of myself, Boone and Cass have my back.

I will write a longer letter when I feel better I promise.

Love,  
Gracie


End file.
